Aishiteru I love you
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot Netto love Enzan, but he just can't confess. Enzan has the same problem too. How would their navis and their best friends help them get together? EnzanxNetto RockxBlues. Shounen-Ai. JP Names;


**Aishiteru… I love you!**

By: Shiroix3

Shiroi: Hi guys! Well, I did a double update to The Secret Of Light. And thought I wanted to do a Yaoi oneshot. Well… The yaoi idea strucked me when I was eating… Fried chicken…

Shana: -Laughs- Yeah! I have got NO idea how fried chicken and yaoi are related. Well. XD.

Shiroi: Shutup!

Summary: Netto love Enzan. But can't bring himself to say it. Enzan has the same idea too. How would their navis and friends help them get together?

Pairings: NettoXEnzan, a bit of RockXBlues

Shana: Well. She's really into yaoi. I'm quite okay with it though.

Shiroi: That was extra and common sense! IF I DIDN'T LIKE YAOI! WHY WOULD I BE DOING IT??

Shana: Oh… You've got a point there… For once…

Shiroi: For once?? –Anime angry veins-

Shana: Sorry. Well, let's get on with the story.

* * *

-Netto's POV-

I think. Was it love? When I met him. I thought I hated him! I mean. C'mon! He is so proud, with that navi of his. But maybe I was wrong. When Rockman was deleted by pharoahman, he was the one who risked his own navi to save him! For the sake of me! But maybe he was just showing his thanks since Rock saved Blues. But since then… My opinion changed. I found myself liking him more and more, but I don't expect anything back… Because he doesn't love me…

"How would YOU know about that? Netto-kun?" Rockman's voice sang out.

"Because I do. Rockman, do you see it? He hates me!"

"You can't jump to conclusions unless you've tried…" Rock said.

"You always have a point. But this time even if your point is correct, it would come out the same way…"

* * *

-Enzan's POV-

Whenever I'm free, I keep on thinking about him! His beautiful choco brown eyes. Matte! Did I just said that he was _beautiful_? Yea, I did, didn't I? I used to think that he was such a bad netbattler, but no, I didn't mean it. I just wanted his attention that was all. When Rockman was deleted, I couldn't have felt anymore guilty. He saved Blues. He opened my eyes to the truth that navis aren't just tools, they are true friends…

"Enzan-sama. I think you should tell him how you feel. Isn't that what you always do everytime?" Blues questioned.

"Blues, it isn't this simple." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"What if Hikari Netto feels the same way?" Blues questioned somemore.

"This won't turn out like you and Rock." I argued back.

"Really? Huh."

"Yes… Really."

* * *

-Netto's POV-

During the Dark Blues incident, he was on the verge of breaking down.

I wished I had been of more help. But the sad thing was, I wasn't…

When he said that Blues was an enemy, I wanted to hit the crap out of his head! How could he have ever said so? Blues was his navi! His best friend! And he was going to give up hope just like that?! This wasn't like him at all!

And for once,

I saw tears of sadness and regret pouring out of those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Rockman sighed. His operator has been thinking of this problem for two hours and thirty-nine -- no, forty minutes. And he still hasn't got an answer. Rockman sighed for the fortieth time that day, and left the PET silently to visit a certain red navi.

* * *

-Enzan's POV-

I knew he was angry back then, what I had said made him mad. Very mad. I had given up hope, but he showed me that no hope was lost. If I lost to myself, I lose everything.

Wait --

No, I don't think so. I actually thought that Netto would feel the same way back? Nah. That can't be.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Blues." Rockman said while he walked in.

Blues smiled at his lover.

"Erm… I have something to ask you." Rock blushed a bit.

"What is it?"

"I just want to know, how Enzan-kun feels about Netto-kun?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Blues exclaimed softly, not wanting his operator to hear.

"I think… Netto-kun likes Enzan-kun." Rock said.

"He does? I think that Enzan-sama like Netto-kun too."

"Really?" Rock's face lightened up with delight.

"Yeah, they don't want to admit it though." Blues replied.

-Kio and Roll comes in-

"Well, we can help." Kio said.

"Yeah! I can get Meiru-chan to drag Netto-san and Kio can get Riinx-chan to drag Enzan-kun to a place." Roll continued.

"You know what, Blues, that might just work!" Rock exclaimed softly.

"Okay then, we'll meet at …" Blues said.

* * *

-With Netto-

"Ne Meiru-chan. Where are we going?" Netto asked.

"Somewhere, just shut up and follow." Meiru snapped.

* * *

-With Enzan-

"Riinx, tell me where are we going?" Enzan said, he didn't like the idea, and he didn't like Riinx's flying broom though. It's creepy.

"Well, ask NICELY and I'ill tell you!" Riinx snapped.

"Okay, could you please tell me where are we going?" Enzan asked REALLY nicely this time.

"Oh, somewhere." Was the answer he got.

* * *

Meiru dragged Netto to a quiet beach where Riinx and Enzan had been waiting. Riinx saw them and stood up. Enzan and Netto were staring at each other.

"Oh… Guys I have to go shopping with Meiru-chan. Erm… Erm…" Riinx said.

"… So you guys have your own time! Let's go!" Meiru continued and dashed away with Riinx at top speed before Netto and Enzan could catch them.

* * *

"Netto, tell me truthfully, how do you think about me?" Enzan broke the ice.

Netto blushed.

"Well… I guess… You are a good friend though…"

"Just a good friend?" Enzan asked to double check. .

"Yeah. Just a good friend."

"Oh." Enzan replied. For a second there Netto thought he saw sadness.

"Okay… How do you think about me?" Netto asked back.

Enzan seems to be shock at the sudden questioning.

"Just a good friend… Too…"

--

Behind a tree, Meiru and Riinx were watching the whole scene.

"Oh c'mon!" Riinx said and slapped her head. "If they are going to waste the effort we put in. I am so gonna kill those two!"

"Relax Riinx…" Meiru said.

"Fine whatever…"

--

"Oh. I guess so." Netto was going to burst into tears, he knew things was going to be this way.

"But then…" Enzan continued, Netto raised his head. " I treat you as my lover, too."

Netto couldn't believe his ears.

"Nani…?" Netto said. He couldn't be happier as he was now.

He was replied with a kiss on the lips. Enzan pulled him into an embrace. Netto slowly closed his eyes.

"Netto. Listen" Enzan went over to whisper something in his ears.

"Aishiteru… I love you."

"Me too." Netto said softly and sweetly.

Riinx and Meiru smiled.

* * *

"Okay, now that that's settled. I really wanna go shopping." Riinx said.

"Okay then. Ikuzo." Meiru said. " Last to reach treats an ice-cream pie!"

"You've got a deal!" Riinx shouted. She turned to look at the couple once more. And smiled.

/Yep… It turned out alright…/

* * *

Shiroi: That was SO sweet wasn't it?

Shana: Yes Yes!

Shiroi: Lol. This story is just a prequel to one of my other stories. I would get working on them as soon as I finish The Secret Of Light

Shana: You still owe me one Yu-Gi-Oh fic!.

Shiroi: Okay… I GOT IT! Oh ya. Speaking of this story. Did you guys realize that my OC is actually inside? Well, to fit this story. I have actually changed the pairings. So in this story, Riinx doesn't like Enzan. She just look up to him like a best friend and a onii-chan. That's all.

Shana: Yep Yep. Oh, did she mention that the main story has lemon? I think?

Shiroi: Zzzzz… Yeah. I think I will rate T at first. But I will raise it to M later.

Shana: Okies. Now… Can we do the Yu-Gi-Oh fic already?

Shiroi: -Slaps her head.-

-Owari-


End file.
